


- broom polish and treacle tart ༄ؘ

by expelliarmovs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Harry Potter, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bottom Harry Potter, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hugs, Possible Character Death, Reader-Insert, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Insert, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expelliarmovs/pseuds/expelliarmovs
Summary: one shots featuring, the boy who lived.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Reader, Harry Potter/Undisclosed, Harry Potter/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. - debilitated.

**Author's Note:**

> you and harry had decided to spend the evening on some school work you both hadn’t been able to complete for quite a while, however things didn’t sit right with harry, he was very much bothered, however, you were there for him. that’s all he wished for while sharing what was hurting him.

‘five more chapters? i’m cuffed, i assumed we had more than that, i’m glad we decided t-‘ you said after a long sigh, ‘harry?, you alright, love?’ you placed your hand on his knee, slightly leaning in. 

‘mhm, i’m listening, go on’ his voice was low, although his eyes were directed at yours, he reached his hand out to take your thumb, and held it. 

‘i’m aware you’re listening to me, but you don’t seem fine, is this too much for you right now? we could take some time off? if you’d wish to’. you’d noticed it. since the moment he sat down to study in your dorm, harry had been awfully quiet, not the usual for you, he would frequently grab your book and shove it somewhere you couldn’t reach to, as to tell you he’s had enough of the studying, but from what now you could see, he felt strange, very dull and soft, not saying much nor doing much. 

‘no, i’m fine, i don’t want to disturb your studying, we can keep going’. he then looked down, as if he was ashamed for being the cause of your interruption. he gave you a lopsided smile, gripped your thumb tightly, and went back to reading the same page he was on, since the last time you checked up on him. 

you felt a pang in your chest, why would he say that? ‘this isn’t right’ you thought internally, you stood up and took ahold of his books and then, collected your pieces of parchments, knocking over few things and startling harry, you made your way over to the table and laid the books on there, unorganisedly. 

you turned back to harry with a soft smile, and him being in a state of utter confusion saying, ‘did i say something wrong?’ 

‘honestly, i’m knackered, staring at those notes’ you said waving your hand in the air as to dismiss what harry had said, although the way he had said that really made you want to cradle him. you reached to the little mediocre shaped, wrapped box, near your table and placed it onto the bed, next to harry while taking a seat yourself. 

‘i suppose you’d be happy to see, a scrumptious tart!’ you said after revealing the little surprise you had, raising it with the support of both of your hands, while staring at harry to look what he had thought of it, indeed, the light in his eyes were there.

butterflies. 

harry let out a light chuckle at how dramatically you had shown him the tart, and smiled at you lovingly, ‘adorable, you are, i canno-‘ 

before harry could express how grateful he was of you, for bringing him a thing simple as a tart, you leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, lingering till he had shut his eyes. 

you pulled back, and harry seemed reluctant to let go as he was in process to wrap your arms around his neck. you then handed him the tart which was in half and stole a glance at him, he had a modest pout and was looking at you, you wondered if he intentionally did it, for a 16 year old boy that he was, he looked precious. 

you dusted your hands off after you’ve successfully made harry smile, the dreaded part was, to begin conversing with harry about what had been bothering him, and how things were going for him, and as expected, it wasn’t easy, he tried his best to dodge the topic, because he believed he was being irrational, and the most efficient way to cope with such things was, bottling up his feelings and trauma. however after many tries, harry begin to speak, he wasn’t able to really describe what he had felt like, he countless times had asked ‘do you understand?’, trying to make sense of his previous sayings, to tell you about how intense his stress had been, how he wasn’t able to cope with numerous issues he had witnessed, he had mentioned about sirius a few times, but that only led to him tugging at his hair, he wasn’t over how he had lost another one of his family, he blamed himself for his death, ‘if only i had been careful with him, if i had casted a spell to shield him, maybe he would’ve been here with me’, his nose runny and cheeks red from holding back his tears, while you held his hand and patiently listened to him, the storm within him, he had hid for so long. 

hurt, that’s what you felt. harry had been through the worse and hadn’t shown any emotion, directed towards it, you not being there for him when this happened, it hurt. still not being able to process how bad things were for harry, you couldn’t hold back and launched yourself at harry and hugged him, hard. both of you in tears, and you reassuring him with every cell in your body, 

it wasn’t him.  
he isn’t weak.  
this wasn’t happening because of him.  
he doesn’t deserve this.  
he didn’t cause any harm to anyone.  
he’s appreciated and loved.  
you’re proud of him.  
no one can hurt him.  
you’re there for him. 

you sat there with him in your arms for hours, repeating this, until he had slept, him laying on you, with your hands combing through his hair, his hands around your waist, and face positioned in your neck.

he felt secured, he felt happy, he wished things could stay like this forever. 

you later woke him up with a light nudge on his arm,  
‘love, awake, are you?’ harry had let out a light groan, shifting his head, so he could face you, he smiled, his eyes faintly red and lids low, heavy from sleep. 

‘do you want something to eat right now?, we’ve missed the dinner’ you asked with concern, intending to sit up and maybe get him supper, however harry had weighted you in laying down again, and lifted his legs over your body, locking you there. he wasn’t going to let you go now. 

‘no, not now, do later’ he said his voice muffled due to his head hidden in your neck, ‘you’ve only eaten a tart, which i mention was cut into half for us to share, so get up now, freshen up a little, i’ll get supper, while you inform ronald and hermione that we were in my dorm, an-‘

‘babe, please never stop talking’ harry’s tone laced with sarcasm as he said that, while laughing, his warm breath hitting your neck, sending shivers everywhere, you hit his arm, trying to act offended, only resulting in you both bursting out in a fit of laughter. 

he laughed. oh how you had been dying to listen to him laugh. 

‘so, as i was saying, before someone in here interrupted me, i’ll-‘

harry had interrupted you again, this time, only by capturing your lips in a kiss. 

__________________________________________


	2. - nsfw alphabets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is how yours and harry’s intimate moments are usually spent like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this is the 6th year or ahead.

a - aftercare.  
[what they’re like after they’ve had sex]  
harry is very much gentle and cuddly, wanting to keep his hands on you the moment you both are done, he also tends to massage your arms or stomach, or bombards with kisses on every reachable part of your body. 

b - body part.  
[theirs and yours favourite body part]  
harry definitely adores your thighs, he genuinely likes the feeling of how warm and soft they are, allowing him to rest his hands on them as well as the usual, grasping them when you’d be on top of him.  
as for you, you enjoy his toned body, after being declared as the quidditch captain, he had been working much effectively on his skills and body, resulting in him having a body people would wish to see on a daily, however his abs, running your hands over them is extremely pleasing to harry and would request for it often. 

c - cum.  
[anything to do with it]  
it’s either inside you.  
or on his face.  
or you swallow it.

d - dirty secret.  
[dirty secret of theirs]  
harry, even though despised admitting it, had a daddy kink. he likes being called that, it was almost too arousing, you’d call him that around his friends, just to tease him, but he liked you screaming it when he is in charge, occasionally.

e - experiences.  
[how experienced are they]  
harry would be considered decently experienced, however wouldn’t be very comfortable with experimenting, but as the time passed and the further you both went in terms of being intimate, he understood more about your body and what exactly to do to leave you breathless, it had been mutual, as you began to absorb what caused harry his satisfaction. 

f - favourite position.  
[their most likeable position]  
you on top of him. riding him is sensually therapeutic and harry would always want it to begin that way.  
although, over the days where he’s been feeling harsh or aggressive, you best believe he wouldn’t let you go off the wall he had pinned you to. 

g - goofiness.  
[are they more serious or tend to be humorous]  
you both seem to be pretty serious when into it, during kissing however, when you’d pull away to breathe, harry would cackle a bit, before taking charge on your lips again.

h - hair.  
[groomed]  
harry usually is very well groomed, leaving only a little hair down there. he prefers to make it look clean for you. 

i - intimacy.  
[what are they like in the moment]  
harry is very intimate, and is need constant contact, be it kisses, biting, you grabbing his hair, or scratching, name it. he wants that. however, following a loss at quidditch or experiencing jealousy, he will become rough and quick, definitely pining you. 

j - jack off.  
[masturbation head-canon]  
harry would be pretty good at controlling the temptation, and would wait for you till you’ve completed your work you were busied with, but if he’s extremely desperate and aroused for your touch, he wouldn’t mind using his imagination and receiving the pleasure he wanted from you. 

k - kinks.  
[one or more of their kinks]  
mommy kink, having a hero complex and having to be independent since day one, harry gets exhausted of living that way, thus often times he would want you to take control, [either sexually or non sexually] and as he’d wanted, it would be more pleasurable for both of you, whilst making him more comfortable and open with you.  
degradation, once harry was involved in a prank and had successfully made a fool out of you, that had evoked your anger to the point where you had cursed at him, calling him a ‘dumb whore’, he was unsure as to why he desperately wanted you to call him that again. when you later apologised for that behaviour of yours, he very shyly admitted he didn’t mind hearing it again from you. 

l - location.  
[preferred place to do it]  
the gryffindor in harry would really shine bright during these times, adding that, he owns an invisibility cloak, he’d catch you off guard and pin you to the wall, places such as the locker rooms, broom cupboards, empty classrooms, and hidden alcoves in the castle at night. you’ve done it there, but he wouldn’t be the same in your dorm room, harry would be on your bed, just laying panting, leaving things to be in your control. 

m - motivation.  
[what turns them on]  
harry would frequently begin by making out with you until you sat on his lap and started grinding, till you both couldn’t resist the temptation anymore.  
harry would take his quidditch practices very seriously, spending hours, thus he would have many days with awful back, thighs, and or arms aches and you’d help him relieve that with a massage, yet the neck kisses you’d place while massaging him would be the root of his arousal, begging you to do something more to him.  
taunting or humiliating him, but not in front of everyone. 

n - no’s.  
[turn offs for him]  
BDSM, he doesn’t really understand how it works, he believes sex should pleasant, sensual, and enjoyable, and definitely could be ranging to being a little rough, involving pining and choking, but getting violent, spanking or hitting, it makes him very uncomfortable.  
threesomes, where someone would be sharing such an intimate moment, he would never wish that, he wants to keep it between you both, only pleasurable for him and you. he can’t share you with someone else, he’d want all of you. 

o - oral.  
[either receiving or giving]  
he was very keen to give you the same satisfaction,  
it would usually start out with him till he would turn you around and eat you out.  
he’d be pretty good at it, as he had been aware of what to do to leave you whimpering. 

p - pace.  
[fast and rough or slow and sensual]  
harry would want you to ride him faster, but as you’d wish to tease him, you would go slow until moving really fast, so it would be a varying climax for harry.  
whenever harry was in control, he’d usually go in really fast and kept it intense, although wouldn’t be physically rough with you, with the exceptions of hickeys and choking. 

q - quickies.  
[opinions and if they do it]  
harry throughly loves them, he would take you to any empty place if he wanted to after asking you, but that would only occur if jealousy got the best of him, he wouldn’t want to see anyone staring at you lovingly or seductively, he cannot stand it.

r - risk.  
[do they like taking risks]  
if he’d be wanting you during school times, he’d take you somewhere, but he wasn’t big on it, he wanted to keep things private and between you both in your dorm, and because it could last longer as well. 

s - stamina.  
[number of rounds]  
harry could last long, he wouldn’t want the feeling of you making him feel good to fade away, he’d usually get back up to return the favour, till you’d have the same intention, making that a repeated cycle, till euphoric numbness would take over you both. 

t - toys.  
[if they liked it and used any]  
harry and you had once purchased a vibrater, and harry had liked seeing you underneath him like that, a pretty pink blush across his cheeks. but hadn’t used it since then, he couldn’t stand an object causing you more pleasure than him, so he’d always do it with his own.

u - unfair.  
[teasing and edging]  
harry and you both, were VERY big on teasing, you both loved hearing all the moans, the panting and the hip grasping because of how intense it gets, it was a routine and you both loved receiving it, as well as causing it to each other.  
harry would be a big tease during the time when he’d sneak you in empty classes, leaving you all hot, breathless and aroused, only to say ‘it’s time to head to the class, isn’t it?’ 

v - volume.  
[how loud are they]  
whenever you were riding or giving a blow job to harry, he wouldn’t care but be a moaning mess, he’d arch his back with throaty groans and loud moans, him grabbing your hips with full force.  
and as for harry, he would definitely make you scream, his dominance would be set by how loud you screamed [because of the intensity], and how violently your legs would shake whilst chanting his name.

w - wildcard.  
[random head-canon]  
harry once had taken his shirt of before sleeping in his dorm with the gryffindor boys, however he had forgotten the very pretty bruises forming on his neck, his chest and his lower abdomen. he was woken up by his dorm mates wolf whistling, because they had seen them the bruises, since then, harry constantly recalls one thing ron had said to him ‘blimey, wild one you’ve got there, don’t let her go.’

x - x-ray.  
[blessed sizes]  
harry had been spoken around in the entire school just because apparently someone got to know that he’s been blessed with 9 inches. clearly harry didn’t know how to react to it, either be embarrassed that such a private information had been spreading around like wild fire, or should be owning up to it and be proud. he definitely had been receiving many looks from the girls and guys for it.

y - yearning.  
[their sex drive]  
it stays high whenever you’re next to him, all alone, blame it on his mind, but he really wouldn’t want to miss the chance of feeling you to himself, and making the time pleasurable for both of you.  
however, there are days where he’d wished to be in your arms, with you stroking his hair and giving him all your attention and love til he falls asleep. 

z - zzz.  
[how early do they fall asleep]  
not until he’s kissed you and told you about how good you make him feel, he’d bury himself in your neck with the blanket on top of you, so you couldn’t leave him unless he woke up first, which he does majority of times, and that’s to place kisses across your face and chest as a form to wake you up. 

————————————————————————


	3. - let me love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a song inspired fiction, i would recommend giving in a listen to ‘let me love you’, by ariana grande, it’s a smexc song honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, whoop whoop!  
> sixth year or ahead, don’t make minors do the nasty!  
> [i sincerely apologise for all my mistakes ismwjnsksmdksms]
> 
> edit!: this will be continuing, just bear with me for some time, i haven’t been feeling well, take care please <3.

‘Let Me Love You’, Ariana Grande. 

\- I just broke up with my ex

harry had recently found himself in yet another astounding scenario. alas, the entirety of hogwarts was aware about the spilt between him and ginny, moulding harry’s state into pure agony. 

\- Now I'm out here single, I don't really know what's next

standing in the astronomy tower by himself, trying to get sometime alone to process what had happened to him, and his relationship. he really had intended to carry this relationship further, considering ginny, his only love. however, he couldn’t help but feel a burden falling off his chest. he felt.. lighter.

\- But I ain't even trippin', I'mma chill and sit back,  
And I know they will be coming from the right and the left 

it had been a week and three days, and as up to date, harry felt much better. he wasn’t able to make a huge deal out of it, thus dismissing it. although, he had just realised how often he’d get hit on by someone. flirtatious demeanour, light touches, students going out of their way just to speak to him, all of this certainly implied that, he was wanted by many people. this did overwhelm him, as he couldn’t go anywhere without someone coming up to him for a, very awkward yet raunchy talk. that was till one day, he saw you walking by the black lake. 

\- You're the one I'm feeling as I'm laying on your chest

harry had been laying on your stomach, facing you, it had been a long and tiring day for both of you. you really bonded with harry, you shared very similar ideas and opinions. and as the days went by, harry caught himself really enjoying the time he spent with you. and while noticing every action of yours, his stomach would erupt with little butterflies and the urge to kiss and touch you would rise again. 

\- Good conversation got me holding my breath

harry and you had been conversing about very random things, til somehow the topic of masturbating came up, harry suddenly had become very quiet and tensed, but one thing which spoke for him was the intensity of his blush. he was red.  
maybe it was because he had never done it, or it might be because he keeps things like these to himself, either ways you found his reaction very adorable. to ease the tension, you admitted it, while declaring that there is nothing wrong in one pleasing themselves if want to.

\- And I don't normally say this but goddamn, you're the best

harry was in awe. he was in fact, given ‘the talk’ by hermione, and had heard about it from his dorm mates while awkwardly staring at ron, both of them red, trying their best to not disapparate, but the way you spoke about it with such facility, it felt so natural, he was at ease, and that’s what he loved about you. he could be so vulnerable in front of you, but feel comforted by your presence.  
when he was with ginny, she wouldn’t acknowledge his reality, which was his life. she looked uncomfortable when harry tried to initiate a conversation about what had been bothering him, as a teenager in a relationship, he expected the ties, he had with her to be strong and intimate, however, that never come to pass. 

\- And if it feels right, promise I don't mind  
And if it feels right, promise I'll stay here all night

harry had been spending hours and days in your dormitory room with you, not that you had any issues with him staying over, you admired him too. but the wait he had to go through, just so you could help him with his homework and then later cuddle, was insane. what could he say about that sounding so clichè, your company was everything to him, nowadays. 

\- Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, 

harry and you had been to hogsmeads together as a date. you definitely could sense falling for him, an absolute gentleman, that’s what he was. he was so very polite with you and held you close to him at all times, he had intended to buy the whole candy shop for you, if it weren’t you stopping him, ‘it’s all for you, can’t i let you treat yourself with these, hm’. and that’s when you felt a heave in your lower belly, his smirk and tone was very tempting. your hands flew to his, pulling him out of the store and landed in the back of a darkly lit alley, backing yourself against the wall as you kissed him fervently with his hands wrapping tightly around your waist, holding you up. as you pulled away, trying to catch your breath, you instantly felt harry’s warm lips on your neck, kissing a trail down to your collarbone, settling in between the junction, nibbling on it to the point where it had gotten red, indicating a soon to be hickey. a sudden moan had left your mouth despite you bitting down on your lips, making harry groan loudly. harry intently raised his leg, positioning it between your thighs, and you without any sort of hesitation, begin to grind on it. lord knows how arousing it had been, where the pair of you couldn’t even breathe properly but kept pushing inwards trying to get closer, panting and moaning for each other’s touch, all you knew was his touch was nothing more than a bliss and you wanted all of it. 

\- As I'm laying on your chest  
I'll be out here thinkin' 'bout it, boy, it's just a guess  
But something just keeps telling me I'm better than the rest

harry and you had been snuggling, his hair had grown enough to braid it into two little plaits, which really intrigued you. harry reached his fingers out and ran them across the purple sensitive bruise he had left on your neck, recalling the first very carnal moment he had shared with you, it had been catching loads of eyes around the school, and each time, he felt proud yet had a slight blush spread across his cheeks thinking about it.  
you leaned into him and captured his lips into a soft kiss, as a way of telling him you’d been cherishing of the same time. before things could go any further as you already were mounting on him and had your hands underneath his shirt while kissing his neck, he placed his hand on your face and pulled back, staring at you, lovingly. 

\- And I ain't tryna rush you, but goddamn, I'm a mess, mess, mess

‘love, i apologise for stopping you in between, but i had to clear few things, just to know if we’re on the same page, uhm, i hope, this isn’t late? to, uh, confess that, i really really really like you’ he cackled looking down, and you grinned, lifting his face up with the help of your palm. he continued, ‘uhm, i’m aware i don’t have the most compatible life, it’s really exhausting, but i, feel really, happy with you or like whenever i’m with you, i feel so comfortable, and i love everything about you, and you make me feel so nice about myself, you’re also great at advising!, and you know these three weeks that i’ve spent with you, even though you guided me through my homework majority of the time, its the MOST i’ve enjoyed, trust me- i hope i’m making sense?, i just want to have a relationship with you, so, can i be your-‘  
you kissed him, ‘the answer is yes, you cute arse! ah if only i could tell you how happy YOU make me’ you said while ruffling his hair and straddling him again. 

\- And if it feels right, promise I don't mind  
And if it feels right, promise I'll stay here all night  
Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you. 

you both kissed, with much force now, hands roaming all around each other’s body. harry had slid his hand under your sweatshirt and begin to rub up and down, sending chills down your entire body and the similar heave in your lower belly caused you to rock your hips against his, his chest rising, he let out a gasp and held your hips, you then dipped and went for his neck, after pulling his shirt off and rushing to run your hands over his body. harry had never felt this desperate for someone’s touch, he tried to say ‘don’t stop’, but the impact of you grinding, together with your pretty lips on his neck, he couldn’t even think what to say except let loose of his moans, which were indeed very satisfying to you. harry was so very glad things took a turn so he could be with you right now. making love to him.


End file.
